This invention relates to engines, and more particularly to an improved engine system employing a vaporized fuel delivery system.
Heretofore, typical engine fuel delivery systems have supplied liquid fuel and system/ambient temperature to either fuel injection systems or, with older vehicles, to naturally aspirated carburetion. However, the internal combustion engine employing such fuel delivery has major drawbacks pertaining to air quality standards. The millions of vehicles producing exhaust emissions affect worldwide populations with changes to weather patterns. Also, people are developing new health reactions due to dangerous levels of these exhaust emissions. Further, poor air quality is responsible for the deterioration of natural products such as rubber, buildings, statues and the like. Dangerously high levels of ground level ozone are present in many areas, while upper atmosphere ozone layers are being depleted, fueling concerns about ultraviolet rays from the sun.
These prior systems use liquid fuel delivered to an internal combustion engine. The fuel is sprayed as a liquid mist in to an intake manifold. As the fuel is atomized, upon entry to the intake manifold, it is hoped that the mist will eventually be converted to a vapor when exposed to a partial vacuum within the intake manifold on its way to the combustion chamber. The partial vacuum naturally lowers the boiling point of the liquid fuel. Prior attempts have been made to produce a 100% vaporized fuel, delivered separately to each cylinder of an engine. However, heretofore, these systems have not been successful.